fearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EtErNiTy92
Time out Time out for both you and Bull. NO religious harrasment will be tolerated. Big McLargeHuge 07:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi, welcome to F.E.A.R.! Thanks for your edit to the Armacham Technology Corporation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 09:02, 2009 June 23 I wouldn't quote Halo here several of the older admins like myself have distain for HaloDerekproxy 21:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I like Halo though, it's my most-loved series next to F.E.A.R. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 22:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) screw HALO that was the original mission of this site and Vektapedia altough I want to play ODST because your not some super soldier in a crapy power armor that dosen't even have night vision i'm a cathlic i respect your views and I'm a neo conservative as I have found many liberals work with PETA and have an urge to marry trees not that I want to scare you off or anything i'm not a wako jesus freakDerekproxy 22:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ...Um...I'm not a wako Jesus freak either, I'm an Atheist. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 22:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I guessed that much i'm just trying to be friendly i'm a history buff like you are and I wanted to teach but the school system is for shit and half the stuff that is important is left out because of republicans and conservative. why do you care so much about the tank man.Derekproxy 22:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know really, and I appreciate the friendliness nonetheless. I love History though (really from the 1930's-present) wars, conflicts, and some miscellaneous stuff here and there, especially when it comes to the Cold War. I even have a Tank Man shirt, too, on my Halo profile: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:EtErNiTy92 EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 22:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) yeah you guys make a lot of sense I don't know why im not an atheist? I know why I'm not a liberal as the feminists at school can't tell the difference between a nazi and a commie check out my work here http://darkproxy.deviantart.com/ Derekproxy 22:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) lol, Nice. I like your deviantart. I don't have one though, but I do have a MySpace and Facebook. I hope we can become friends, as you like similar things I do. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 22:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) get a deviant acount then you'll get to see stuff like emos and the dougersDerekproxy 23:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) lol I had a deviant account but I forgot the login stuff. I'm not emo, but I'm goth =D EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 23:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Wow whats with the Halo hate Derekproxy? It's good co-op gaming. Seven279 13:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Halo suck no night vision in the 26th century and bullets are all humanity has plus the driving parts are like getting behind the wheel after a few beers not that I'd knowDerekproxy why would you espouse atheism but at the same time show a picture of the Tiananmen square massacre, a crime carried out by a government that is purely atheist? Actually there was night vision in the first Halo and if you want to see bad driving play "The Outfit" now that's bad driving. What's with this other guy? ^^^. Plenty of priests touch little children but that doesn't mean people shouldn't be christian. Seven279 09:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) more unregistered user crapDerekproxy 20:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) >_> I am a firm believer in strong Atheism, and anti-religion too. It was a crime, yes, but the Chinese democracy movement at that time was in full-swing. Everyone was involved. But eventually, the government prevailed. That's why I'm not a socialist/communist. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 01:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) man open your eyes Atheism was used by the Communists to brain wash people--Bull36 03:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Either way, I stand firm on Atheism and against communism. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 05:42, 31 August 2009 (UTC) good no commies that means we'll be free of their crap although i do like the socialist free health care thing no more outragous co-pay ($30 for 10 pills?) at the drug storeDerekproxy 16:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah Bull36 is right! The Communists, in conjunction with the Atheists under the supervision of the reverse vampires are forcing our parents to go to bed early in a fiendish plot to eliminate the meal of dinner. We're through the looking glass, here, people... Seven279 09:44, 1 September 2009 (UTC) lol looks like you noticed oh well--Bull36 03:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) but no seriously this is a wiki not one of your Atheism conventions so can we take it down it might offend some people.--Bull36 03:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't mean you have to vandalize my page. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 03:46, September 12, 2009 (UTC) so did you give religion a try--Bull36 04:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I have a family member a Bishop in the Catholic Church too. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 04:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yea I am church of Christ myself but I don't really care a Christian is Christian but I don't agree with a lot of what the Catholic church has done the people make a lot of the stuff up like the Pope........--Bull36 04:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) hey man I had no idea they were going to banned us look I am very, very sorry you got banned. Too bad my joke got way blown out of proportion but I am serious if you every need help with anything on here just ask--Bull36 23:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Fine. I don't get why I was banned a day more than you were Bull36, but whatever. I'll remove the atheist stuff on my page and just put this behind me, or at least try to. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 03:00, September 16, 2009 (UTC) no keep it on there if thats what you truly believe--Bull36 03:20, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Nah, I will keep it as it is currently, and just simply update my age and stuff. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 03:50, September 16, 2009 (UTC)